Tell Me the Truth
by WishFlower
Summary: Casey and Derek travel up to Felicia's Lodge to tell her the hard truth - that they are going out. How will she react?


**A/N um, this is just something that has been floating around my dasey-brain for a while so i decided to put it here! I really hope you like it!**

"We're telling her this week." Casey said firmly as she put a pair of jeans into a suitcase.

"No." Derek said from the bed he was currently sprawled across.

"Derek, we have to!" Casey said. "We've been going out for two years! She's gonna find out sooner or later! And she when she does find out, it should be from me."

Derek groaned and rolled over. Casey smiled at him and continued packing. They had gotten together at the end of their final year at Queens. Casey decided against the dance opportunity and they went to Queens together. At the graduation party, Derek drunkenly told Casey that he loved her. The next day, when she asked him about it, he admitted it was true. They've been together ever since.

"I mean, our parents are fine with us dating so why shouldn't my grandmother?" Casey said calmly.

They told Nora and George a month after they were officially going out. Their parents were surprised but supportive. Their siblings were smug and said they knew all along. But Casey was a little hesitant at first to telling Felicia, who was very old fashioned, but now she knew she had to. They saw Felicia every Christmas usually and spent a week at the Lodge every summer. The first summerafter Casey and Derek got together, they had avoided going and that Christmas, Felicia was too sick to come to the Venturi's house. Then the next summer, she was getting work done on the Lodge and it was closed. Then the past Christmas, George booked a last minute cruise for him and Nora so Felicia didn't come. It had been two years since Casey had seen her grandmother, and two years since she and Derek had started going out. It was high time to tell her grandmother.

"Casey, you know she'll freak." Derek said.

"She might be a little... surprised at first but I know she'll come around." Casey said smoothly.

Derek groaned again and smothered his face with a pillow. Casey and Derek moved in together after they graduated and now live in an apartment in Toronto. They were packing to go to the Lodge and finally tell Felicia they were together.

"This is a bad idea. I know it." Derek mumbled.

"Derek, have you packed yet?" Casey asked.

"Um, well..." Derek mumbled and jumped off the bed.

"Derek we're leaving in an hour! I told you to pack two days ago!" Casey shouted at him.

"Chill, princess." Derek smirked. "I'll just throw some clothes in a bag and we can leave."

"DER-EK!" Casey shouted. "If you had packed when I told you to, this wouldn't be a problem!"

"It isn't a problem." Derek said. "Your craziness is making it a problem."

He pulled out a duffel bag from the closet and threw some clothes at random into it. Casey looked furious and he just smirked.

"Fine!" She cried. "I'll pack for you!"

"Thanks babe."

"But you owe me." She said, raising her eyebrows and glaring at him.

"Yep." He grinned and kissed her cheek. Casey still tried to maintain the expression of annoyance, but couldn't hide the blush Derek's kiss gave her.

"Love ya, Space Case." Derek said with a smile as he walked out of the bedroom to the kitchen.

"Yeah, whatever." Casey muttered with a grin.

Soon enough they were in the car and driving to the Lodge. Of course, they left late; an hour after Casey had originally wanted to leave at, so she was in a bit of a temper.

She pouted and stared out the window. She sighed for the sixth time in the past half hour and shifted in her seat.

"C'mon Case." Derek said. "Don't be mad because we left late!"

No answer.

"If I let you listen to Taylor Swift, will you talk to me?" Derek asked, staring at her with big puppy-dog eyes.

She bit her lip then said, "Sure." She flipped on the CD player and Taylor Swift's latest song rang throughout the car.

Derek mock-groaned, "Ugh, could you please not sing along. You suck at singing."

"I do not!" Casey cried, outraged.

"Howling cats sound better then you."

"DER-EK!"

After a long – _long _– two hours, Derek pulled into the Drive-Thru of a Wendy's.

"I'll havea Baconater with a side of fries and a grilled chicken wrap with a garden salad. Oh, and two Frosties please!" Derek said into the little speaker outside the car.

The feminist inside Casey was indignant that Derek ordered for her, but the romantic inside her was pleased that he remembered what she liked. He let her finish the Taylor Swift CD and didn't complain when she put her old Hilary Duff CD in. Within a half hour, she was asleep.

"Casey." Derek said softly as he gently nudged her shoulder. "Casey, time to wake up."

"Mmmm, what?" She asked sleepily.

"We're here." He answered and pulled into the Lodge parking lot.

"Oh, yay!" Casey said, instantly waking up. It was dark by now and the lawn in front of the Lodge was empty. They got out of the car and Derek dragged his and Casey's bags up to the office where Felicia was waiting for them.

Felicia ran over to them and hugged Casey then Derek.

"Oh, I missed you two so much!" She said. "You're family is already here."

"Sorry we're so late." Casey said, shooting daggers at her boyfriend. "Derek was being a child."

"Your _mom _was being a child!"

"How old are you? Five?"

"Yeah but you know you love it."

Casey was about to retaliate when she saw the look of shock and confusion on Felicia's face. Casey mentally-groaned. Derek used the 'L' word.

"I don't love obnoxious hockey players, sorry." Casey said with a Derek-worthy smirk.

He looked hurt for a second before he caught on.

"Yeah whatever, keener." He snapped.

Felicia smiled and kissed both of their cheeks.

"Casey, your cabin is down that path and Derek's, yours is over there." Felicia said, gesturing to the two paths in the road.

"What? But I thought..." Casey trailed off. She blushed when she realized what she said. She was about to say she thought her and Derek would be sharing a cabin but then she remembered that Felicia didn't know they were going out and even if she did, she probably wouldn't let them stay together.

Derek chuckled awkwardly and ran a hand through his hand. "Well, goodnight Felicia! See ya, Spacey." He said before sprinting down the path towards his cabin with his suitcase.

"I'm so glad that you're getting along better now with your brother now, Casey!" Felicia said happily. "Your mother told me you two even live together now."

Casey flinched at the word 'brother' and tried to swallow the lump of bitter distaste in her throat before answering. "Uh-huh." She manages to choke out. "We thought it'd be cheaper."

"Well, this is your cabin." Felicia said as they stopped outside a quaint little red-shingled cottage with a view of the lake. "Marti and Lizzie are already inside. I'll see you girls tomorrow morning at nine for breakfast. Goodnight, sweetie!"

She walks off down the path and Casey barges through the cabin door. The cabin is small with only two rooms – the bedroom and the bathroom. The bedroom is what the front door opens to and has two bunk beds and a pull-out couch. It also has a fireplace in the corner. Lizzie and Marti have spread their stuff out all over the room and were giggling and chatting in low voices. Lizzie was sitting on the bottom bunk of one bed and Marti was sitting on the bottom bunk of the other.

"Casey!" Lizzie cried in surprise and ran up to hug her sister. Lizzie had washed the blonde and purple dye out of her hair and replaced it with her usual brown with the tips dyed dark blue. She was thinner now, thanks to her new vegetarian diet and she had a tiny tattoo of a peace sign on her ankle.

"I missed you!" Casey said to her sister. It had been a couple months since she had last seen Lizzie, but they talk on the phone every day.

"Hi Casey!" Marti said. Marti was sixteen now with long dark brown hair and too much eye makeup around her dark eyes. She was already in her pyjamas and her nose piercing glittered in the light.

"Hey Marti!" Casey said to her little sister and hugged her as well.

"How's Smerek?" Marti said with a smirk.

Casey blushed, "Oh, he's fine. You know."

Marti and Lizzie giggled and smirked at Casey. They, of course, knew about her and Derek's relationship and were fine with it.

"So this is the weekend, huh?" Lizzie asked. "The weekend you're finally gonna tell Grandma?"

Casey's smile slipped. "Yeah. I feel bad for keeping it from her for so long but you remember how she reacted about George and Mom's relationship and they weren't step-siblings! I just don't want her to hate me."

Lizzie held her sister's hand compassionately, "She won't hate you. I know she won't."

"Thanks, Liz." Casey said softly. Her cell phone went off to let her know she had a new text.

**meet me the docks in 10 mins 3 **

It was from Derek. She smiled and grabbed a pair of flip-flops and her sweater then left her two sisters in the cabin.

She snuck down to the empty docks and stood waiting for her boyfriend. She stood facing the water. It was so dark, you couldn't even tell where the lake ended and the sky began. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around her waist and spun her around.

"Hey." Derek said simply before kissing her.

"So you're rooming with Edwin and Simon?" Casey asked.

Derek wrinkled his nose, "Yup. The farter and the bed-wetter. Fun."

Casey laughed, "We all promised we'd never speak of his 'little problem'. He's only six."

"Yeah well, I'd much rather be sharing a cabin with you." Derek said and kissed her again.

"The let's tell Felicia first thing tomorrow." Casey said.

"No, our family might be fine with it but I know she won't be! Remember how my Aunt Madge reacted?"

Casey rolled her eyes, "She had no problem with us being step-siblings, she was only upset because she thought no one was good enough for her precious 'Derry Beary'."

Derek blushed, "I don't think it went just like that..."

Casey didn't answer, just pulled him into another kiss. They made out for another half hour before going back to their own separate cabins.

The next morning, Casey sat down at the breakfast table at a quarter to nine. Felicia was talking to some of the staff and Casey knew it was the right time to tell her. She took a deep breath and walked over to her grandmother.

"Good morning, grandma." Casey said.

"Oh hello, Casey darling!" Felica said. "It looks like you're the first to arrive from the McDonald-Venturi clan."

"Yes." Casey said slowly. "I need to talk to you."

"Oh?" Felicia said slowly. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Casey took a deep breath, "Felicia, I'm-"

"Good morning, mother, Casey!" Nora said as she walked into the dining hall followed by the rest of the family.

Casey sighed, "Hello mother."

They all sat around the round table and the waiters poured them glasses of orange juice and coffee.

"Honey, don't play with your food." Casey said to her little brother, Simon. He smirked at her and continued to play with his bacon. He had messy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was very intelligent but liked to play pranks and games.

"Morning." Derek grumbled as he dropped into his seat next to Casey. He yawned sleepily and reached for a mug of coffee.

Casey smiled at him and he smirked back. The whole family had gone silent and was watching Derek and Casey.

"Derek would it kill you to get to breakfast on time?" Felicai said affectionately.

"Yes actually it would." Derek grinned.

Casey rolled her eyes and took his hand under the table.

"Would you like more coffee?" The waiter asked Casey.

"Yes, thank you, I would." She answered.

He poured her more coffee then said, "My name's Austin. Just call me if you need anything."

He winked as he walked back towards the kitchen. Casey could almost feel the anger radiating off of Derek. He grabbed her hand possessively and moodily stabbed his pancakes with a fork. His jealousy reminded Casey of what she had to tell her grandmother.

"Grandma, I need to tell you something." Casey said slowly.

"Of course. I'm so glad we can have a good discussion like this. I'm pleased we are such a close family. And I'm proud you kid are so close to each other. I mean, you are each other's only brothers and sisters and that is the strongest bond you can have. What did you want to tell me, Casey dear?" Felica said with a smile.

Casey gulped. "N-nothing. Just that I love this Lodge."

Felica patted Casey's hand and smiled, "Aww, I really love having you here, darling."

Casey smiled weakly and tried to finish her meal as fast as possible.

Casey was relaxing in a chair by the beach when Derek sits next to her, looking a little annoyed.

"That waiter was totally flirting with you." He glowered.

She was confused for a second before laughing, "No way! He was just being polite."

"Yeah right. He winked at you!"

"Maybe he has a twitch?"

Derek snorted but didn't say anything else. It was quiet for a second before he said, "I thought you were going to tell Felicia?"

"I _was _but then she went on and on about how we're a family and I thought it'd be too awkward!" Casey said.

"Then let's not tell her at all!" Derek said hopefully.

"But seriously, we have to tell her. She's the last one who doesn't know."

Derek sighed but followed her as she went to hunt down her grandmother.

"Hey Grandma!" Casey said brightly to her grandmother. She was sipping a mug of tea and sitting in the rocking chair on the deck outside of the main office reading the newspaper.

"Oh hello Casey!" Felicia says.

Felicia was still staring at them and Casey sent a pointed look towards Derek.

"We just wanted to tell you that..." Derek trailed off, Casey nudged him with her elbow, "That...that we think you should have air conditioning in the cabins."

"Hmmm... I never thought about it before." Felicia murmured as Casey sent Derek a death glare. He shrugged. "Well thank you for your suggestion, I'll look into it." Felicia said.

They both gave Felicia big smiles before heading back towards the lake. When they were far enough away from her, Casey smacked Derek.

"Ow, what the hell, Case?" Derek said.

"Why didn't you tell her?" Casey asked. "That was the perfect opportunity!"

"No it wasn't! I wasn't ready yet!" Derek shouted. He stormed off and Casey sat down on a muskoka chair, very confused. Why was Derek so reluctant to tell Felicia about them? Looking back, he didn't want to tell anyone about them, it was always Casey. He didn't want to tell their friends that they were going out or their family. And now Casey's grandmother. Was Derek... ashamed to be dating her?

Later that day, after dinner, Casey was back in her cabin. She was sitting cross-legged on the couch while Marti was painting Lizzie's nails hot pink. They had the radio playing softly and Lizzie and Marti were giggling over the cute pool boy.

"Do you think Derek's ashamed to be dating me?" Casey blurted out. Her two younger sisters stared qat her in shock.

Marti was the first one to speak, "No." She said firmly, "I know Smerek would never think that."

"Yeah, Casey." Lizzie said. "Why would you even think that?"

"I don't know..." Casey murmured, picking at the hem of her t-shirt. "It's just... he's very reluctant to tell people that we're dating. Ever since the beginning. He didn't want to tell our friends and he didn't want to tell our family. I don't even know if the people at his work know about me."

Lizzie and Marti glanced at each other, confused.

"He's probably still weirded out by the fact that we're step-sibs. And because I'm so massively uncool. He's used to dating hot blondes. Even if we weren't related by marriage, he would still be embarrassed to date me." Casey said miserably.

"Case... he loves you." Lizzie said seriously. "I know he does. Derek can sometimes be a bit of an idiot, but I do know he loves you more than anyone else."

"Yeah, you're right." Casey said. "I was being silly. Thanks guys."

Marti and Lizzie leaned in to give their older sister a hug.

The next evening, Casey was working outside the dining hall. She was sitting in a wicker chair and coming up with a year plan for work. She was a teacher at a high school in Toronto and taught English. She was also head of the dance team. She was planning out the year when she realized it was getting late and dark so she decided to head back to her cabin. Just as she was turning the corner, she smashed into someone and they both fell over.

It was Austin, the waiter. He knocked her over into the grass and fell on top of her.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry." He said. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a little-"

"Wow, Case. You really like waiters, huh?" A snarky voice said from behind her.

She pushed Austin off of her and got up quickly.

"Derek!" She cried. "It's not what it looks like!"

"Yeah, whatever." He said and stormed off.

"Derek, wait!" Casey shouted and chased after him.

"What, Casey?" He yelled rudely.

"I tripped!" She said. "I crashed into him and he knocked me over! It was an accident!"

Derek let out a cruel laugh. "Sure. Because it didn't really look like that."

"I _swear._" Casey said with tears forming in her eyes.

"I saw you flirting with him yesterday at breakfast!"

"I wasn't flirting with him!" Casey screamed.

"He winked at you!" Derek shouted back.

"So?" Casey screeched. "That wasn't my fault!"

"God, I can't even look at you." Derek said coldly.

"Oh, don't act so high-and-mighty!" Casey shrieked. "When you're the one who is ashamed to be dating me!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Derek shouted.

"You didn't want to tell anyone about us! You're so against telling my grandmother!" Casey said, the tears falling from her eyes now.

"I wasn't ready yet!" He yelled. "I needed more time!"

"Derek, we've been going out for _two years. _How much more time do you need?" She said, crying.

"At least I never cheated on you!" He screamed.

"I didn't cheat on you!" She screamed back.

"I don't even care. I don't think I can trust you anymore." He said coldly, turning away from her.

Suddenly, Casey's blood turned cold. "What – what are you saying?" She whispered.

"I think we need to break up." He said, still turned away from her. "You cheated on me and think I'm ashamed to be dating you. This isn't working."

He walked away, down the path towards his cabin.

Casey shouted at his back, "I never cheated on you!" Before breaking down, sobbing.

She managed to find a way back to her cabin where Marti and Lizzie soothed her with chocolate ice cream and angry chick music. It started to pour rain which matched Casey's mood. She spent the night staring out the window, wishing Derek would come back to her.

Casey woke up much too early the next morning. It was around five AM and she couldn't fall back asleep. She decided to get some hair so she slipped on a pair of flip-flops and a sweater and went out to the veranda. It was still drizzling a bit and very misty. The sun wasn't up yet but the sky was that grey that you knew it couldn't be long until the sunrise.

Casey sat down on a chair outside the cabin and pulled her sweater tighter against her. Lizzie and Marti were still asleep as was most of the people at the Lodge and Casey was enjoying the silence. But then she saw someone walking through the fog towards her cabin. She couldn't quite see who it was, since it was so misty but she wondered who'd be walking through rain and fog at 5 am.

The person got closer, and she suddenly saw who it was. It was Derek. Casey gasped and stood up. Half of her wanted to run back inside and lock the door but the other half wanted to run to him and hold him close.

"Hey Case." He said softly when he was just at the bottom step of the stairs at her cabin.

She couldn't trust herself to speak. She thought if she opened her mouth, she would just burst into tears again.

He walked up the steps and stood in front of her. He cleared his throat awkwardly and murmured, "I'm sorry I shouted at you. And I'm sorry I said you cheated on me. If you said you didn't, then I trust you. And the only reason I was hesitant to tell Felicia about us is that I know how she freaked out on my dad and your mom and I didn't want you to be upset again."

Casey just nodded mutely. She shyly glanced at Derek. His hair was wet from the rain and he was slightly out of breath from running over here. His nose was pink from the cold and he was still in his pyjamas with a sweater thrown on top just like her.

"Casey, I don't want to break up with you," Derek said as he took her hand. She smiled and blushed. Before she could say anything to him, he was bending down on one knee, "I want to marry you." He finished.

He pulled a ring out of his pocket without a box or anything and whispered, "I love you, I've been in love with you since I first met you and I know I always will love you. I know we fight a lot but that just reminds me of how much you mean to me and I know I could never lose you. Casey, will you marry me?"

Casey was speechless. The sun was just starting to come out and was trying to shine through the clouds of fog and rain. It made the whole beachfront shine silver and gold.

"Yes." She whispered. "Yes, yes!"

Derek slid the ring onto her finger and she started to cry again, but from happiness. He stood up and swung her around and kissed her.

"I love you." Casey whispered.

"I love you too." He whispered back.

He took her hand and they walked along the shore of the lake until the sun was all the way up and it was time to get ready for breakfast.

They got dressed quickly, rushing to be near each other again. They held hands on the way to the dining hall and when they got there, their family was already seated. Felicia was nowhere in sight so Casey rushed over to them and eagerly held out her hand.

"Derek proposed!" She shrieked.

"Oh my God!" Lizzie cried and jumped up to hug her sister. "Congratulations!"

"I am so happy for you, baby!" Nora said to her eldest daughter.

"I think we should toast to Derek and Casey's engagement!" George said, raising his glass of orange juice into the air.

Casey was laughing through tears of joy before Felicia interrupted.

"What? Derek and Casey's engagement?" She repeated, confused. "But they're brother and sister!"

Casey and Derek looked at each other nervously. The rest of the Venturi-McDonald family quietly sat back down.

"Grandma, I didn't want you finding out this way." Casey said quietly, "But Derek and I have been going out for two years. He just asked me to marry him this morning."

Felicia was silent for a second before saying stiffly, "Casey can I speak with you in private please?"

Casey dutifully followed her grandmother outside and tried to smile at a very worried looking Derek.

Felicia stood with her arms crossed a little ways away from the dining hall.

"Casey, I am completely shocked by your behaviour." She said coldly. "Being with your brother? You should be ashamed of yourself."

Casey flinched, "First of all, he's my _step_-brother and I love him. I thought you would be happy for me." She said in very small voice.

"It's incestuous, Casey!" Felicia cried. "It's disgusting and wrong!"

"No it's not!" Casey said with tears fogging her vision. "It's perfectly legal!"

"And even if he wasn't your brother-"

"_Step_-brother!"

"-He still wouldn't be right for you. While I have grown to care about Derek, he is lazy and has no ambition. You could do so much better than him. You don't want to be trapped with a guy like Derek, Casey." Felicia said.

Casey gasped, "How could you say that about him? I love him and I thought you did too! I don't care that Derek only works at a TV station and isn't some rich boy that you picked out for me, I love him the way he is!"

"Casey, be reasonable. He is your _step-brother. _It's just wrong. Do you want to end up just like your mother? A slacker husband and six kids? Don't you want to make something of yourself? You're going to end up in a trailer park!" Felicia spat.

Casey felt as if she had been slapped. How could her own grandmother say such things to her.

"Casey if you continue with this engagement, I don't think I can be in your life anymore." Felicia said coldly.

Casey felt tears trickle down her face.

"Fine!" She sobbed. "If that's what you want, I'll leave Derek! You're getting what you want, like always!"

She ran back to the dining hall and burst through the door. Everyone looked up at the disturbance. Derek rushed over to her. Casey pulled off her ring and gave it to him.

"I don't think I can marry you." She said sobbing. "I'm sorry. I'm going to stay with Emily for a while, I think. Good-bye."

Casey ran from the dining hall and back to her cabin. She hurriedly threw her clothes into her suitcase and called a cab to drive her to the bus station.

She sat outside the station on a bench, waiting for the bus to come and trying not to cry.

Back at the Lodge, Derek was furious. He held the ring he had taken three hours to pick out for Casey in his hand as she ran off crying. His fist closed around the ring and he stormed out of the dining hall. He ran until he found Felicia calmly sitting at her office, doing some paperwork like she made her granddaughters cry and brake off their engagements every day.

"What did you say to her?" Derek demanded to know.

"Just that incest was wrong and she could do better." Felicia said bluntly.

"How could you." Derek growled.

"She was making a mistake." Felicia said with narrowed eyes. "This... this 'relationship' of yours is just a phase, one I knew Casey would grow out of. And now she has."

"How could you tell her she was disgusting? She looks up to you! She was most nervous about telling you about our relationship more than anyone because she knew that you would act like a total bitch about it! You always think you know best and that everyone else is wrong, but this time, you really have no idea what you're talking about!" Derek shouted.

"I beg your pardon?" Felicia said loudly. "But I think I would know my own granddaughter better then you!"

"I don't think so. You've avoided seeing her after my dad and Nora got married and after that, you've only seen her twice a year and not for two years! I know her best out of anyone!" Derek shouted.

"But why does that give you the right to be with her when she deserves so much better?" Felicia asked bitingly.

"Because I love her!" Derek screamed. "And I know that she deserves better than me, and I know that I won't be able to give her all things she wants but she makes me a better person! She makes me try to be the best I can! And I don't care if you think it's wrong or disgusting, because we don't need your blessing to be happy! But thanks to you, my fiancé - only girl I have ever loved - just left me!"

Felicia was quiet for a minute. Derek thought she was never going to answer, so he turned to go. He reached for the doorknob when Felicia finally said something.

"I'm so sorry." She said quietly. "I didn't know that you two meant that much to each other."

"Yeah, well..." Derek said gruffly.

"It's not really up to me to decide if you two are going to be together or not." Felicia said slowly. "So, if you really love Casey as much as you say you do, I give you my blessing."

"Really?" Derek asked with wide eyes.

"I can tell you really love her, and I do want her to be happy. So if she's happy with you, who am I to stop it?" Felicia said quietly.

"That's awesome! So now we just have to get Casey back! She went to catch a bus, she's going back to Toronto." Derek said.

"Then we still have time. A bus only comes through here only once every hour." Felicia said and grabbed her keys.

The ran out to her car and she drove as fast as she could into the town and the bus station.

"Go! Can't this thing go any faster?" Derek shouted. "We have to get there, I can't lose Casey again!"

Felicia parked quickly and they both ran towards the bus. The driver was just closing the door but opened them again when he saw two people running at it.

"Let me on, I need to talk to someone." Felicia said to the bus driver. She run onto the bus and Derek waited outside.

She walked down the aisle until she saw a familiar head of brown hair.

"Case, I am so sorry." She said softly.

Casey wiped the tears off her face off her face and said thickly, "Why? You were right. It's wrong."

"I just had the most fascinating conversation with Derek." She said. "And he told me exactly how much he loves you."

"He did?" Casey said, sitting up a little bit straighter.

"I want you to be happy, darling." Felicia said with a smile, "And I want you to be loved. And if you love him as much as I know he loves you, you two will be very happy. And that's all I ever wanted. So you two have my blessing."

Casey burst into tears and jumped up to hug her grandmother. The bus 'awwwed' and Casey laughed as she wiped the tears from her face.

"There's actually someone else to talk to you." Felicia said and Derek stepped onto the bus.

"Derek!" Casey cried.

He kneeled down on one knee and brought out the ring again. Casey gasped and her tears of joy started again.

"Casey Ashley McDonald, will you marry me... again?" He said smirking.

"Yes." She whispered. The she said again, louder, "Yes!"

The bus cheered and applauded and Casey ran into Derek's arms. He held her tight then kissed her lips. Casey nervously looked over to her grandmother, but Felicia was smiling and wiping a tiny tear off her cheek.

Casey was laughing and crying at the same time with delight.

Derek led her out of the bus and to the car. He held the door open for her and slid into the back seat with her.

Felicia sat in the driver's seat and smirked at them in the rear-view mirror. They grinned back at her. They couldn't stand to be out of each other's arms for even a second.

"You know I was thinking..." Felicia said slowly. "Why don't you have your wedding at the Lodge?"

"What? Really?" Casey squealed.

"Just think of it as my wedding present to the both of you." Felicia said warmly.

Two Months Later

Casey smiled nervously as she waited to walk down the aisle. Lizzie and Marti were her bridesmaids and were helping her get ready.

"Casey, calm down!" Lizzie said.

"You're right, you're right." She said, taking some deep breaths. She smoothed down her dress and glanced in the mirror.

Her hair was loose and curly and her dress was floor length with ting spaghetti straps. It had no crinoline or big puffs or frills. It wasn't covered in lace nor had a floor length veil. It was simple and fell straight to her ankles. She was carrying a bouquet of wild daisies that Marti had picked from the forest behind the Lodge. She was hardly wearing any make up and was barefoot. The wedding was simple and completely different from the wedding Casey had wanted when she was fifteen which was as fancy and frilly as could be. Marti and Lizzie were both wearing pale blue dresses. Marti's was strapless with a little bow cinching her waist. It came to about five inches above her knees. Lizzie's was halter-style and was longer then Marti's.

She heard the music start – an acoustic guitar playing the bridal march – and Marti followed by Lizzie left the tent. Casey clutched her father's arm and he led her out of the tent. They walked down a short aisle and down the dock where Derek was waiting with the priest and his two groomsmen – Edwin and Simon.

Casey lit up when she saw Derek. He was so handsome. He was wearing a whit button down shirt and black dress pants. She couldn't take her eyes off of him. The guests were sitting in chairs on the beach off the dock. Her mother and her grandmother were crying softly and even George had tears in his eyes.

The whole ceremony seemed to go by in a blur. She couldn't stop staring at Derek.

"Do you, Derek Michael Venturi, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife through sickness and health, 'til death do you part?" The priest asked Derek.

"I do." He whispered. Casey felt tears running down her face. Even his eyes looked a little wet.

"And do you, Casey Ashley MacDonald take this man to be your lawful wedded husband through sickness and health, 'til death do you part?" The priest asked her.

"I do." She said her voice thick with tears.

They exchanged rings and the priest said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Derek gently kissed her lips. She could taste the tears that dripped down his face and onto his lips. She smiled. He was so crying. She leaned into her kiss. Edwin wolf-whistled and Lizzie laughed. The priest cleared his throat awkwardly and Casey slowly moved away from her husband.

"I love you." He said to her.

"I love you too." She whispered.

He grabbed her hand and they ran down the aisle while people blew bubbles as they passed. Casey was laughing and crying at the same time and Derek had this smirk on his face but Casey could tell he had gotten a little teary-eyed as well.

"I'm so happy for you." Felicia whispered as they passed her.

Casey smiled at her grandmother and Derek wrapped an arm around her waist. Casey looked at her husband and couldn't remember a time when she was happier.

**A/N well i hope you all like it! Pretty please review? **


End file.
